Don't leave me alone with me
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /SPOILER POUR CEUX QUI NONT PAS VU LE 10X22/ "Une coquille vide pleine de rage. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue." Une Ziva rongée de remords, un Tony qui veut lui venir en aide... Tiva.


**Hola tout le monde !**

**Oui, encore moi, mais que voulez-vous les derniers épisodes m'inspirent xD Bref, un OS un peu spécial, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il se situe juste après la dernière scène avec Vance :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**"Je ne suis _pas_ triste. Mais il y a un _vide_ à l'intérieur de moi, qui _bat_ et ****coupe le souffle**. Je suis _absente à moi-même_."

* * *

Son poing rencontra une première fois le sac.

La douleur, telle une épée de Damoclès, se répandit avec un plaisir presque pervers dans son corps, remontant lentement son bras.

Elle déglutit difficilement, ferma un bref instant les yeux, apprécia le venin qui irradiait tout son corps.

Et frappa de nouveau sa victime, un cri de rage mourant dans sa gorge.

Elle n'était plus que ça de toute façon. Plus qu'une boule de rage contenue, prête à exploser à la moindre étincelle.

Des larmes brûlantes et d'une amertume peu commune lui brûlant la rétine, elle mit toute sa force dans ses coups désespérés.

Les lèvres tremblantes, la scène qui venait de se dérouler sur un bateau lui revint en flash douloureux, et elle tenta de les chasser avec sa souffrance.

Enfin, souffrance, c'était vraiment un euphémisme comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait tout au creux de sa poitrine.

Comparé à ce vide qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Une coquille vide pleine de rage. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle réprima un sanglot de haine alors qu'une douleur un peu plus sournoise que les autres lui martyrisait la main.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, les mains sur ses cuisses, le souffle court, les tempes douloureuses.

Rien qu'un instant.

Néanmoins assez longtemps pour que leurs regards viennent de nouveau la hanter.

Ses amis. Ses coéquipiers. Sa famille voyant le monstre que la vengeance avait fait d'elle.

Elle aurait sûrement pleuré dans une autre vie. Se serait sûrement affalée au sol jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se sèchent d'eux-mêmes.

Dans une autre vie.

Puisque dans la réalité, elle se releva, fière, indomptable.

Et vint de nouveau se blesser, se délectant de cette douleur, de ces picotements qui animaient tout son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, force fut de constater que le corps humain avait la fâcheuse manie de s'habituer strictement à tout.

Et les souvenirs, ses réels maux, d'accourir, d'étrangler joyeusement ce qu'il restait de son corps.

Elle revit le regard de Gibbs, entre la déception et la compréhension.

Le regard de Tim, empli d'incompréhension et d'une fatalité pesante.

Et celui de Tony, avec cette phrase résonnant si fort « T'aurais pas dû ninja, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. ».

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, les souvenirs bien trop rudes pour ses iris faibles.

Une goutte roula lentement sur sa joue.

Non non non.

Pas de regrets.

Pas de remords.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Point final.

Ca, c'était facile à dire.

Moins à penser.

Mais elle le pensait, bon sang ! Elle l'avait voulu son sang sur ses mains ! Elle l'avait désiré, l'avait rêvé !

Elle fit violemment volte face. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer.

Elle chercha du regard l'intrus, prête à le faire décoller du sol immédiatement.

Et croisa les iris de jade de la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

« Tony. » murmura-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle avait involontairement arrêté de frapper le sac.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, un air sévère au visage, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Semblant alors aussi perdu qu'elle.

« J'aimerai bien te hurler dessus et te dire que tu es une inconsciente qui va avoir d'énormes emmerdes mais… Je pense que tu te sens assez coupable comme ça. »

Le ton était dur, froid.

Elle fronça les sourcils, une colère délicieuse au creux de la gorge.

« Je ne me sens pas coupable. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. » siffla-t-elle avec agressivité.

Il haussa un sourcil, méprisant.

« Bien sûr que oui, David. »

Elle détacha vivement ses gants, les lança au sol, et commença à fuir.

Elle n'était pas prête à regarder la vérité en face. Pas prête à avouer ses torts.

« Si t'es venu pour me dire ça, j'en ai pas besoin. » grogna-t-elle tandis qu'elle passait près de lui.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste. Ses longs doigts se refermant sur son bras.

Elle resta un instant coite, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Avant de le fusiller sur place.

« Lâche-moi, Tony. »

Il resserra sa prise, ses prunelles dures plongées dans les siennes.

« Tony… » le menaça-t-elle à demi voix, une boule au ventre.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule, Ziva. Laisse-nous t'aider. » affirma-t-il avec un sérieux qui la déstabilisa.

Ce Tony franc, dur, froid, elle ne l'avait pas croisé souvent, et il avait tendance à l'effrayer. L'effrayer puisque ce Tony n'avait pas peur des mots, pas peur de blesser. Sûrement puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à blesser, au juste.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » déclara-t-elle, détachant bien les syllabes.

Il délaissa brutalement son bras, et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je croyais qu'on était passé au dessus de ça, Ziva. Au dessus des silences, des non-dits. »

Elle frémit.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation.

N'était pas vraiment sûre d'apprécier _ce_ Tony tout court.

Et pourtant, se sentit tout à fait obligée de le retenir.

« Tony, attend. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, à deux doigt de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et baissa les yeux.

« Je ne regrette qu'une chose, Tony. » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il fit tout à fait volte face vers elle, interloqué.

« Je regrette que vous m'ayez vu… »

« Complètement déboussolée, perdue ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, relevant les yeux vers lui.

Et remarqua qu'il se tenait juste devant elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Arrête de te battre contre toi-même, Zee. Fais la paix. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec son _bien plus_ qu'ami.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) **

**Gros bisous :)**

**#Amy. **

**PS : le titre est un extrait de la chanson "Under" de Alex Hepburn :)**


End file.
